Bring it Back
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Amor da minha vida, não me deixe.


**Love of my life, you've hurt me**  
Amor da minha vida, você me feriu  
**You've broken my heart, now you leave me.**  
Você quebrou meu coração e agora me deixou  
**Love of my life can't you see**  
Amor da minha vida você não entende

Ninguém conseguiria descrever a intensidade _daquela dor_ até senti-la, um dia. E Hermione, enquanto se abraçava; enroscava, nos lençóis da cama onde Ron dormia, implorou para que ninguém, nem mesmo os seus piores inimigos, sentissem aquela dor.  
A dor da perda.  
Como se um punhal da lâmina mais afiada e torturante perpassasse bem ao centro de seu peito, agarrando o seu coração com dedos finos da Morte, puxando-o para fora através de sua garganta, irritando as suas entranhas com as pontas das unhas mal feitas... Aquilo _sim_ era dor.  
E não deveria existir nada igual aquilo no Mundo.  
Pior do que uma traição. Assustador como um pesadelo. Desesperador tão quão uma tortura. Ronald fora embora, e ela nem ao menos sabia _onde ele estava_. Como ele estava... Se viveria... Se seguiria a respirar...  
Harry era a coragem.  
Ela era a inteligência.  
Ronald era o sorriso... (principalmente o _seu_ sorriso) A diversão mesclada com a ingenuidade e sagacidade na ponta da língua. O sorriso lateral que se encaixava perfeitamente ao rosto salpicado de sardas adoráveis, as quais ela sempre tivera vontade de decorar, admirar...  
E agora o seu sorriso se fora. Levara o sorriso sardento com ele. Assim como o seu coração.  
_Vazia_.

**Bring it back bring it back,**  
Traga-o de volta, traga-o de volta,  
**Don't take it away from me,**  
não o leve de mim,  
**Because you don't know**  
Porque você não sabe  
**What it means to me.**  
o quanto é importante para mim.

O primeiro sentimento foi alucinante. _Arrependimento_. Por que não implorara? Por que não dissera o que tinha a dizer? Somente três palavras... Hermione chorou.  
O segundo sentimento foi cruciante. _Raiva_. Por que ele fora embora? Por que ele a deixara? Onde é que se encontrava a fidelidade? A coragem? Hermione chorou.  
O terceiro sentimento foi amargurante. _Incerteza_. Caso ele quisesse voltar (para ela), como ele conseguiria? Caso ele quisesse voltar... Merlin, o que ela faria? Hermione chorou mais um pouco.  
O quarto sentimento foi desesperador. _Pavor_. E se ele tivesse morrido? E se tivesse sido pego por Comensais da Morte? Hermione chorou.  
E o quinto sentimento... Foi apenas... De _vazio_.  
Como se ela fosse mais uma mobília naquela tenda amarelada. Sem vida.  
Quando o tempo passou, a dor não melhorou. Não foi apaziguada. As feridas não se curaram milagrosamente. O nome dele... Há quanto tempo não pronunciava?  
(Vamos lá, Hermione, não é difícil... _Ronald... Ron... Rony_... Você consegue!)  
Abriu a boca. Fechou-a em seguida. Lágrimas tornaram a lhe torturar. Harry abaixou a cabeça, sabendo o porquê daquela cena. E ele quis dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que logo as coisas voltariam a ser como eram antes... Mas sabia que não podia... Pois estaria mentindo.  
E as coisas pioraram. Com o acidente de _Godric's Hollow_, a varinha quebrada...  
Harry quis concertá-la. Assim como quis concertar várias outras coisas. E, Hermione, ao seu lado, apática, murmurou:

— Harry, não acho que seremos capazes de fazê-lo. — ela sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada e olhando para as próprias mãos.

**Love of my life don't leave me,**  
Amor da minha vida, não me deixe  
**You've taken my love, you now desert me,**  
Você roubou o meu amor e agora me abandona  
**Love of my life can't you see**  
Amor da minha vida você não entende

— _Você se lembra_… — fez uma pausa, meneando a cabeça para os lados, sentindo-se boba ao temer dizer aquele nome. — _Se lembra do que aconteceu a Rony? Quando ele partiu a varinha ao bater no carro? Nunca mais foi a mesma, e ele teve que arrumar uma nova._

Quando disse Ron... Sofreu uma morte temporária.  
Não deveria ser tão difícil. Ao contrário. Deveria ser _fácil_.  
Sempre fora tão fácil...  
"Ronald, você não está fazendo a lição da forma correta! Snape não vai aceitar esse pergaminho!"  
"Ron, por favor, parece que você não se alimenta há anos! Tenha mais educação!"  
"Rony... Seu cabelo está bagunçado! Vem aqui, deixe-me arrumá-lo!"  
Deveria ser tão, tão, tão fácil...

E o tempo seguiu passando.

— Obrigado pelo chá. — Harry agradeceu, deixando o livro horrendo de Rita Skeeter de lado, assim como a xícara, para então continuar: — Eu irei terminar de vigiar. Você volte para dentro.

Receosa, Hermione fez o que ele pedira. Agarrou-se ao livro, adentrou na tenda e por ali ficou. Na cama de Ron. _Sempre_ na cama de Ron.  
Nem saberia dizer quando tempo ficou ali, apática, contemplativa, escutando a chuva no chão lamacento. Eis a sexta fase do abandono: a apatia, a vontade de desaparecer, de sucumbir à dor, enfim, a vontade de _morrer_.  
Mas tinha que levantar e continuar.

**Bring it back bring it back,**  
Traga-o de volta, para mim  
**Don't take it away from me,**  
Não o afaste de mim  
**Because you don't know**  
Porque você não sabe  
**What it means to me.**  
O quanto é importante pra mim

Como fazer isso? Todos a achavam uma fortaleza. Pois sim! Agora descobririam que ela era uma fraca! Ela precisava de colo. Do colo dele! Daquela piadinha fora de hora, que acabava com a tensão dos momentos críticos; daquele sorriso, que aquecia e ninava seu coração; daqueles olhos azuis, da exata cor do lago que existia nos arredores da Toca, - e do qual ela sempre teve certeza que Molly retirara duas gotas para formar as orbes de Rony. Eram naquelas íris que sua fortaleza se sustentava! E Hermione sentia-se ruir a cada segundo, sentia que algo dentro de si quebrava. E como doía!

A maldita dor da perda.

Escutou Harry se movimentando do lado de fora e pensou em perguntar se algo estava acontecendo, mas acho melhor ficar em seu canto. Comprimiu ainda mais o livro contra o peito, deixou a cabeça repousar no travesseiro com cheiro de Ronald Weasley e fechou os olhos, rogando para que o sono chegasse. Mas sabia que não dormiria enquanto o cheiro dele seguisse adentrando pelas suas narinas._Era como se ele estivesse ali_. Próximo dela. Abraçando-a. Deixando-a em seus braços apenas por que_podia tê-la ali_. Obrigou-se a levantar. E a arrastar as pernas em direção a própria cama.  
Estava zonza.  
Vazia.  
_Perdida_.  
...E sentindo falta de seu sorriso.

**You will remember**  
Você irá lembrar  
**When this is blown over,**  
Quando isto acabar  
**And everythings all by the way,**  
E todas as coisas dessa maneira tiverem fim  
**When I grow older,**  
Quando eu ficar velha  
**I will be there at your side,**  
Eu estarei lá do seu lado  
**To remind you how I still love you**  
Para lembrá-lo como eu ainda te amo  
**I still love you.**  
Eu ainda te amo

— _Hermione!_ — Harry praticamente gritava ao mesmo tempo em que a chacoalhava de uma forma delicada.

Sentando-se de imediato, desejando empunhar uma varinha por proteção e tirando o cabelo do rosto com a mão, ela exasperou-se, absurdamente assustada.

— O que foi, Harry? Você está bem?  
— Estou bem, está tudo bem. Mais do que bem, estou ótimo! _Tem uma pessoa aqui._  
— _Como assim?_ — ela perguntou com a voz falhando. Já sabendo a resposta, mas custando a acreditar. — _Quem...?_

Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os olhos azuis.  
E a vida renasceu aos poucos.  
E um sorriso quase nasceu também.  
_Quase._  
Deixando-se tomar pela raiva, pelo susto, pela empolgação, pela sensação de preenchimento, Hermione se levantou, rumando ao corpo ensopado e sorridente dele e distribuindo tapas por onde encontrava. Ron demorou algum tempo para entender o que acontecia.

— Mas que...? Hermione, _ai!  
— Ronald... Weasley..._ — deixou as lágrimas caírem com liberdade. — _Seu... Desgraçado!_ — ele tentou proteger a cabeça enquanto ela seguia esbofeteando-o. — Você... Aparece... Aqui... Depois... De... Semanas... E... — parou, controlando as ganas que sentia ao querer abraçá-lo e não soltar. _Ele não merecia um abraço!_ — Ah, cadê a minha varinha?

Ele merecia ao menos uma azaração para perceber que nunca mais em vida deveria abandoná-la.  
_Nunca mais._

E Harry não viu. Muito menos Ron. Mas assim que Hermione abaixou-se um pouco para tentar tomar a própria varinha do amigo, um pouco antes dele lançar um feitiço de proteção, um sorriso gigantesco brotou nos lábios finos.  
Ronald voltara.  
E trouxera, com ele, o _seu sorriso_.

**Hurry back hurry back**  
Volte logo, volte logo  
**Don't take it away from me,**  
Traga-o de volta para mim  
**Love of my life**  
Amor da minha vida

**xxx**

**N/A: **Espero que vocês gostem! :) História dedicada hoje e sempre para April, Wats, Spri, Sunt e Paris. Minhas leitoras e amigas especiais  
Quero avisar que a história é bem besta, pois escrevi há algum tempo (um bom tempo) atrás, logo que o livro de RdM saiu. Então ignorem a minha escrita, por favor.


End file.
